Your gonna die
by BlackxValentine
Summary: In the middle of the night Reno is attacked in his home.
1. In the Dark

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM FINAL FANTASY 7!**

**This came to me while watching The Strangers....Some things may have similarities to the movie. That's because it is kind of based off it...**

**

* * *

**

Reno stood shaking, his body pushed hard against the door that served as his hiding place. Cuts on his hands from climbing through the shattered glass.

His suit jacket lying in the corner of the upstairs bedroom, he only wore a white shirt and blue jeans that were now cut.

Sweat appears on his face and hands while his eyes darted back and forth trying to see in the dark, ears attempting to listen for any footsteps in the hall. Reno could feel the glass shards in his hands, his knees also bloody as glass piece stuck to his pants.

His mind raced with thoughts as the sound of cracking footsteps filled the air. The small pieces of glass breaking and sickening to the bottom of their shoes as the person grew closer.

He had no way of looking out without being seen, the bathroom he hid in was so dark he could seeing the floor tiles. The only light coming from the bottom of the door as he swallowed.

Getting on his stomach while laying his head on the ground, looking out the light to see nothing. The hall sounded empty, nothing in front of the door as his hand reached up to unlock the door.

Beginning to turn as the small bit of light was blocked by a shadow, his hand fell from the knob as his breath came out in a gasp. The shadow that was turned to the side shifted, now facing the door as Reno's hand covered his mouth again.

Backing away from the door, sliding backwards on the tiles until he hit the bathtub. His body shook again as the door knob twisted, stopping and then twisting again. The shaking of the knob grew violent, the door itself beginning to shake.

Reno reached for anything he could use as a weapon, finding nothing useful even though he was searching in the dark. His movements and searching was stopped by the door flying open.

The person rushed forward stabbing the Turk in his side and throwing his head against the bathroom wall. Blood smeared as the red head fell, trying to crawl away until a shoe connected with his head.

* * *

**Should I continue?**


	2. Victim

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY 7!**

**I'm glad you like the story so far. Hope you like the rest.**

**

* * *

**

Reno's world came back fuzzy as a cold liquid was thrown on him. His first instinct was to get off whatever he was sitting on, only to find his body tied to it. He tried to speak but his mouth had tape on it, the only thing he could do is look around.

Seeing a man in the doorway sharpening a knife, walking towards him smiling. Reno moved again, trying to break the ropes that kept him from getting away.

The man laughed this time, bending down and pulling off his mask. Reno glares at him, muffling something the intruder can't understand.

He pulls the tape off fast causing Reno to yelp and gasp, taking quick breaths. "W-who are you...why are you doing this!?" The intruder continued to stare at him, remaining silent for a few short minutes.

"I'm a victim....of Sector 7." Reno's eyes widened at the man's words, trying to say something but coming up with nothing but another gasp as his side flared with pain.

"You're the one who destroyed Sector 7, you killed my family...And almost killed me. And that's why I'm here." Putting to the blade to Reno's neck, "It took me a few years but I found you, I've wanted to kill you for a long time Turk."

"Wait, I...I know what I d-did was wrong. But killing me won't solve anything." Reno said, moving his hands and finding the knot was a little loose.

_'Maybe I can distract him.'_

"It was my duty, I was ordered to destroy Sector 7. Killing me won't bring anyone back, and besides...if you kill me then you'll die next. The other Turks will find you." Reno continued, trying to make it convincing as he got one hand free.

"Killing you will avenge my family, friends and everyone else who died cause of your stupid orders. Don't you see, by killing you there will be one less murderer in the world?"

"But if you kill me you'll be a murderer as well...so why not turn the knife on yourself."

Reno got his other hand free, staying still as the man screamed. Throwing the knife forward, Reno brought his hands up and hit the man's arm.

Causing him to drop the knife, the chair Reno was in fell backwards. The fall making a leg break in two, one half fell to the ground while the other stuck up in the air.

Reno punched the man in his back, making him stumble and fall. The chair was behind him as he came down back first on the broken chair leg. Gasping as it broke through his skin, Reno sighed picking up the knife, hearing others coming to the room as he slipped behind the door.

He listened as their footsteps now entered the door, there were two of them. One pair of footsteps went to the corner where Reno was and the other walked around the room, Reno could hear his steps join the other at the corner.

Quietly coming out from behind the door Reno threw the knife up and plunged it into the back of one of his attackers, the other man turned but it was too late. Reno was already on him, stabbing him in the chest.

Both men fell as Reno looked around the corner, knife ready in his right hand and sweat going down his face. Reno turned the corner, walking slowly, listening for anyone else in the house.

He couldn't hear anymore footsteps as he walked into the living room, the floor still covered in broken glass and turned over furniture. He sighed again, running to the front door, keeping the knife in his hand as he went outside.

Running as fast as he could through the night,_ 'Barret and his daughter live two blocks from here.' _he thought trying to concentrate on making those two blocks in one piece.

Looking ahead he could see the porch lights, Reno kept going until he collapsed against the door frame. Breathing heavily, wiping some sweat away and knocking on the door.

He could here small footsteps inside, the door opening to reveal Barret's 8 year old daughter Marlene. She smiled when she saw Reno but it turned into fear as her eyes moved, looking at the knife in his hand and blood coating his side. She turned back yelling for her dad.

"Marlene what-" Barret said running their way; seeing the red head in the doorway, he pulled Marlene back as Reno dropped the bloody knife, "Reno what's going on?" the large man asked before Reno's eyes rolled into his head and he fell forward.

**-----**

He heard muffled voices; he turned his head to the side hoping to silence them but heard them talking more. Reno groaned and opened his eyes, his surroundings a blur as he screamed and jumped away; afraid he was tied up again as he hit the wall gasping for breath.

The faces of people he knew came into his eyesight, two girls and two men. "Shh, Reno you safe now." the older woman spoke, his vision began to clear.

Tifa's worried face along with Marlene, Barret and Cloud were in front of him, Reno looked down seeing he was wearing a pair of black jeans and no shirt with bandages around his abdomen.

"What..Where..am I?" he asked with a broken voice, they could see he was afraid. "You're at the 7th Heaven" Tifa said running her hand through his hair, shushing him as if he were a child.

"Barret brought you here." she said letting go of him, Cloud bent down and spilled Reno's arm around his neck, "Just take it easy." he said in a caring voice as he stood up, practically dragging Reno back to the bed and laying him down.

Reno looked around, his eyes darting back and forth making sure there were no people hiding and waiting to kill him. Tifa rubbed his hand as if to relax him as Barret pulled the blanket over him.

Reno tries to speak, finally finding his voice. "People...in my house..Attacked m-me...tried to kill me..s-...sector 7 victim..." was he was able to say before he passed out.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, please let me know if there anything I can fix and I'll try my best.**


	3. The Tape

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM FINAL FANTASY 7!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, WARNING: This chapter is going to have a flashback.... and a little thing about the events that led up to Reno being found.**

**

* * *

**

Tifa watched over Reno who was asleep again, her eyes moving to the door as someone came in. Cloud came through with Barret and Marlene beside him, the sounds of people downstairs signaled it as a busy day.

"Did he wake up?" Marlene asked while looking downstairs to make sure no one was stealing anything in their drunken states.

"No, but I'll let you know when he does," Tifa answered turning back to him. Cloud took that as a sign to leave, listening to Marlene walk downstairs and putting a hand to Barret's shoulder.

Barret looked at him then back at Reno, shaking his head as he shut the door. Tifa ran her hand down his face; pulled the blankets to his shoulders, wanting to make sure he stayed warm.

----

_Barret grew nervous as the red head fell to the ground before Barret could catch him, Marlene stared at blood on that fell from Reno's wound as her father bent down. Blood was already pooling on the floor as he carefully lifted the Turk into his arms. Barret watched Reno's body go limp as he ran out the door with Marlene at his side._

_That night when an old friend of theirs came inside, Tifa looking up from her cleaning to see a rain soaked man and daughter. In the man's arms was another friend._

_Reno's head was resting on Barret's shoulder, his clothes covered with blood and dirt. Tifa dropped the plate she was cleaning, "Cloud!" she screamed. Running to them as the blonde came out and stopped. Eyes wide as he ran upstairs with Tifa, Barret followed them up to find a spare bed._

_Putting Reno on the bed, Tifa pulled off the remains of his once white shirt. Seeing a stab wound in his side, small cuts all over him from what looked like glass. Blood at the back of his head and also coming from his temple._

_Cloud ran out the room, coming back with cure materia and bandages._

_They tried to cure materia, seeing it healed his smaller cuts but didn't do too much for his deeper wound. Barret and Cloud lifted Reno who was still unconscious into a sitting position, allowing Tifa to bandage his side without much trouble._

_Laying him down while Cloud got a blanket and laid it over Reno. All of them taking turns to look after him until he finally woke in fear._

**-----**

The door opened behind her, she turned to see Rufus and the Turks in the doorway. Going to their comrade's bedside as he shifted in his sleep.

Elena gripped the man's hand as Tseng held up a tape, Tifa gave them a questioning look as Rufus explained.

"This is a tape we recovered from Shinra. Reno has cameras in his home so we should have some footage."

Tifa went to tell Cloud and Barret, The groups eyes shifted, now looking at Reno who was still moving every few minutes in his restless sleep. His hair sticking to his face as sweat from his fevered nightmares ran down his face, Elena wiped his face with her shirt sleeve and looked to her teammates.

"Why him....why Reno?"

"I don't know."

Rude answered her without a moments hesitation as Tifa called them to come downstairs. They responded to her call by silently as a group going downstairs to show them the footage.

Tseng went to the player by the tv; put in the tape, taking a seat beside everyone else on the couch.

* * *

_Reno walks in his front door, throwing his keys onto the kitchen counter and walking upstairs. Getting to the top of the stairs and taking a left to enter his bedroom._

_Throwing his jacket to corner, falling on the bed a minute later obviously tired. Something entered the room, barking and biting at Reno's pant leg._

_Reno's moves his head to see his German Shepherd Jake, the dog playfully jumping around room as Reno laughed. "Not tonight... okay buddy?" he said patting the dogs head, the dog looked to the doorway and walked out of the room._

_Reno fell asleep, lying on his side still in full clothing as a person entered the room. Going to his jacket, taking his EMR before walking away._

_A loud sound is heard as Reno quickly sits up, looking around the dark room. The only light was the moonlight coming through his windows as he slowly stood, "Jake?" he called out._

_The sound hard knocking is heard as Reno makes his way to his jacket, only to find his weapons gone. He turned; going to the wall and flipping the switch. The lights didn't respond as he went to a table by his bed, finding a flashlight and turning it on. _

_Quickly scanning the room, seeing no one he started to walk out. Looking down the hall and in the rooms he passes, he made it to the living room only to find silence._

_He looked around, the knocking growing louder before stopping. The window beside him smashed, something hitting him and sending him to the ground. He quickly turned around; grabbing the flashlight shining it at his dog's dead body. _

_He screamed as the lights came on, a person in black behind him. Reno turned and gasped, kicking the man off his feet and making a break for the door._

_Before he can reach it out of another room comes another intruder, throwing Reno against the wall and across his kitchen counter into a glass table._

_Reno struggled to regain his composure as he got up and ran down another hall, blood running down his head as he got into another room. _

_Looking around before hiding behind a desk in the corner as the footsteps went past the room. He sat there in silence; his body shook as his hands kept his unheard screams from escaping. _

_Sweat on his face as the house was completely silent, he looked out. Hearing and seeing nothing Reno came out and looked outside the doorway, seeing no one he quietly made his way to kitchen. _

_Getting on his hands and knees behind the counter so no one would see him, crawling across the ground in pain as he heard someone speak._

_"What was that?"_

_"Probably him."_

_He heard boots walk through the room as he made his way to the only room near him. He got inside as the man came to look in the kitchen._

_The man went to door, trying to knob to find it locked. Trying again and again to get it open before finally breaking it in and rushing in the darkness, all that was heard was a yell and smash._

_Nothing else is heard as the man comes out of the room, holding an unconscious Reno over his shoulders-_

_The screen went black_

_

* * *

_

Tseng heard the tape click, the picture cutting away as the film ended. Everyone sat wide eyed or teary eyed as the truth of what happened to their friend was finally shown.

Tifa put a hand to her mouth and ran away, Cloud sat there with a crying Marlene in his lap, Rude staring at the ground as Elena held her face in her hands.

Rufus put his arm around her for comfort; he looked at Tseng who watched Cloud get up.

The warrior walked to the bathroom to find Tifa had thrown up, sobbing as he flushed it away and pulled her into his arms.

"He's okay now Tifa, he's safe here you know that."

"It's not that Cloud, what he went through...we could of helped or-"

"Tifa, we didn't know.."

"He lives a few blocks from here, I just..I knew I should of."

"Should of what?"

Cloud pulled her to her feet and led her back to the living room. She sat down with Elena and Rude, the larger man had taken off his sunglasses to reveal sad eyes as they drifted to look at Tifa.

"I had this feeling when I was starting to close up, I just felt like something was wrong-" she was cut off by some sobs as she put a hand to her head.

"I kept feeling like something was wrong but I ignored it, and the time on the tape shows that this happened around the time I finished closing up the bar. I felt like I needed to call Reno or something I don't know why but... I didn't."

"Tifa, none of this is your fault."

"I know Rude it's just the fact that, if I'd called maybe I could of helped him. I could of helped but I didn't and know he's upstairs hurt cause of those scumbags!"

Tifa yelled out last sentence trying to vent her anger but quickly quieted down, not wanting to wake Reno upstairs.

Marlene hugged Tifa who returned it as Tseng paced the room, his hand covering his eyes as he muttered to himself.

"What happens now?" Elena asked her voice shaking as she looked at Rufus. "I don't know, I guess the best idea is to wait for Reno to wake up, in the meantime we'll go check out the house."

"Wait, didn't you go to the house to get the tape?"

"No, the tape was recorded but the data actually went to a computer room in Shinra. It isn't hooked up to monitor but it copies the data the camera picks up and puts it onto a tape, then it alerts me when the data is done."

He stopped, looking at the tape player.

"Guess the camera couldn't get anymore footage, probably sprayed it when they found it after getting to him."

Tifa shut her eyes as Rufus stood, "Come on, we're going there to see this for ourselves."

Cloud watched them leave, picking up Tifa and taking her to bed. "No Cloud.."

"Tifa, you need to sleep. Rufus and the others will be back hopefully with answers."

"Alright."

Cloud watched her get ready for bed before shutting the door and going to sit with his friends and wait for news.

* * *

**I know it isn't great and I'm sorry for not updating..I was REALLY sick for like 5 days and still have a cough so bear with me! XD**

**Let me know what you think....please**


	4. It's me Reno

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM FINAL FANTASY 7!**

**Sorry for not updating, still had a cough from being sick and didn't get a lot of writing done....../_\**

**Hope you all had a great 4th of July!**

**

* * *

**

Rufus stood with his team in the doorway to Reno's destroyed home; Rude took off his sunglasses to make sure he saw it all perfectly.

'All the pain those people put Reno through' he thought as Tseng made his way through the living room, most of the furniture was either flipped or broken beyond repair.

Dirt and blood thrown across the floor of almost every room, glass under the Turks feet as they spread out to examine the area.

Rufus started at Reno's bedroom that was located at the top of the stairs, finding nothing out of the ordinary except for Reno's EMR which was on the living room floor under bloody glass.

Moving from the room he continued looking around while Rude checked out the living room. Walking slowly around the remains of the once glass top table that his fried was thrown onto, Reno's blood coated the white table stand and glass.

Rude kept his sight on the drops of blood leading into another room and stopping at the door, then moving his gaze to see it lead from there to the bathroom.

Rude stood staring at the broken in door and the blood drops that lead to a room down the hall where Elena was, he shut his saddened eyes and stepped forward.

Flipping a switch waiting for life to spark into the light bulbs, a second later they lit showing the evidence of the brutal beating they'd heard on the tape.

Blood slid down the wall and onto a pool on the floor with a small puddle at Rude's feet; he figured this is where Reno fell unconscious before the attacker carried him away.

Rude put a hand to his head and went down the hall when Elena's voice broke the silence.

"Guys get in here!"

Tseng got up from behind the desk he's been examining while Rufus came downstairs with Rude at her side in an instant. "What Elena?"

Elena's voice never answered as she pointed to the room in front of them, a broken chair with rope and tape on the ground. Blood all over the room, most of it from the dead bodies of the men who they knew attacked Reno.

"These guys did it."

Everyone nodded their heads in silence at Rufus' words as he got out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling sir?"

"Shinra, I want them to send people over here to look at all this."

Rufus finished talking with the employee on the other line and shut his phone causing Tseng, Elena and Rude to jump at the sudden noise.

"They're sending someone to look it over a little more."

"What about Reno, are we going to need his side to what happened after the tape ended?" Tseng asked in his usual stern and clam voice as Rufus stepped out the door with the others.

"I think we know what happened, there's no need to bring it up to him. The main priority now is to help him recover from this."

* * *

Cloud jumped as the Turks walked inside and went upstairs without a word, Rufus stayed downstairs to explain the damage of Reno's home and everything they'd found.

Rude opened the door to the spare room upstairs finding the blankets thrown back and the bed empty. "Reno!?"

Rude almost panicked as he ran in the door and looked around with Elena at his side looking around the room.

Hearing a small sound behind them Rude and Elena turned as Tseng looked behind the door seeing Reno sitting in the corner of the room.

He was curled up in a ball with his knees pulled into his chest even though it was clearly hurting his wounded side, his body shook as his wide eyes darted.

"Reno?"

Elena got near him slowly reaching out to touch him as he gasped and pushed himself into the wall more. His shaking increased until she backed away from him sighing, Rude tried this time.

He got close to the red head who continued to panic and grabbed his shoulder, Reno tried to escape but he held him there. "Reno it's us, your partners. Rude, Elena, Tseng remember?"

"R-rude...?"

"Yea it's me."

"What are you doing on the floor buddy?"

"Didn't w-want to be i-in the open..Sneak up beh-hind me...defense-less." His voice was broken as Rude tried to calm him.

Reno's shaking eased as Rude pulled him into his arms, and made sure his bandages were still secure. Glad to see his wound wasn't bleeding he put his arm around Reno's shoulders.

"Come on partner, you shouldn't be out of bed yet."

Elena helped Rude walk the weaker Turk back to bed and cover him up, Reno's shaking finally subsided as Elena moved hand down his face while sitting in the chair beside him.

* * *

**I'M SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT, HOPE IT'S GOOD.**

**FINALLY GOT OVER BEING SICK YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Recovery

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM FINAL FANTASY 7!**

**Wrote this while watching Silent Hill and my Internet was down...so I thought I'd provide you all with an update! The song Reno is listening to and his favorite is Mama Tried by Merle Haggard.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Reno lay in a pool of blood, every few seconds his body twitched from the knife sticking out of his back. Elena held him close knowing he was already dead from blood loss as he limply hung from her shaking arms, Elena's eyes shut tight as she screamed._

_

* * *

_

Elena screamed sitting up to find herself in bed at Reno's home, she remembered that Reno went to a mental facility to help himself control his fear. He was released a month ago still having mild panic attacks but they lessened when Elena moved in with him.

The house was normal again well, as normal as it would get.. AVALANCHE and the Turks all helped to clean and restore Reno's home to its original state while he was away.

He was certainly surprised to find everything was repaired or they'd bought things to replace those that weren't fixable. Rufus offered Reno an apartment close to the other Turks but he declined telling them he grew up in this house and his mother left it to him before she died.

Elena moved in with Reno to help him and make sure his panic attacks didn't become a normal thing, luckily they weren't.

She got out of bed walking downstairs only to hear music playing, looking at the corner to her left she saw a record player that was still intact. He said his father gave it to him; every once in a while he played the only record he had for it which was also one of his favorite songs.

Turning away from it as the song played she continued calling Reno's name but getting no reply, "Reno!?" she was getting worried almost panicking before opening the bathroom door.

The same bathroom where Reno was carried from by his attacks, she looked in the corner of the room to find him in black jeans with a black long sleeved shirt curled in a ball, his eyes shot up to look at her when her hand connected with his shaking shoulder.

"Reno you okay?"

"Y-yea...just got a little nervous."

"Alright-" Elena stopped when she heard the front door open, the footsteps quickly approaching them and turning into the door way. Elena turned to see Barret and Marlene who both gave them questioning looks, "Miss. Elena why are you on the floor?" Marlene asked quietly as Elena chuckled.

"Marlene just call me Elena and Reno's in here."

Taking a few steps in he was shocked at the sight of the man curled up on his side. "Is he alright, should I call someone?"

"No no sometimes when he has a panic attack he comes in here, his doctors said he did it before coming home and he may still be like this for awhile." Elena ran her left hand through Reno's hair as he calmed down enough to sit up and look her way; her arms embrace him as his shaking eases.

"Are you sure he's okay?" Barret asked putting his large hand on Reno's shoulder as the red head stood and silently walked out.

The man went out to the living room and fell on to the couch, on his side again. Barret, Marlene and Elena followed him "He's fine now, he still has some fear being in this house but he's slowly going back to the Reno we knew before all this."

Barret smiled at the news that he would be alright after all that happened to him, looking to the clock to see the time.

"Oh man, well we have go… we'd stay longer but Tifa wants me to help her at the Heaven."

"Alright, thanks for coming by guys."

-- 7th Heaven --

Cloud and Tifa served drinks to their customers, hearing the door open and looking up they were surprised to see the two Turks that walked in.

Reno and Elena joined Rude and the others at a table closet to the wall, they knew about his nervousness so Tifa always kept that table open in case Reno did come by.

They didn't get anything as Reno sat beside Rude, their backs to the wall as the red head laid his head in his folded arms on the table.

Sometimes he came just to get away, sighing as someone tapped his shoulder. Reno nearly jumped out of his chair, Rude put a hand on his shoulder as Reno looked to his left.

"Man Reno, still jumpy as ever." the girl said putting her hands on her hips. "Shut up Yuffie." Reno's voice was shaken as Tifa pushed Yuffie towards a table that needed help.

"Sorry Re, you alright?" She asked with a worried glance as the Red head nodded.

"I'm fine, Tifa thanks." Elena switched places with Rude putting her arm around Reno's shoulders, smiling when she heard him whisper under his breath.

"I think I'm alright now."

* * *

**I'm sorry for the crappy ending but that's all I got....I hope you liked the story and if you think I should add anything please let me know.**


End file.
